ppg_dexter_deedee_super_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Diva Dynamite
' Diva Dynamite '(normally DeeDee in her ordinary persona) is the first character and true protagonist along with Super Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and Dee Dee and Robot Jones Super Show!. She is DeeDee's superhero alter ego. However, because she's always a superhero in her own supersuit, she is usually called by her first name as "Diva." DeeDee originates from the Cartoon Network show [http://dexterslab.wikia.com/wiki/Dexter's_Laboratory_(TV_series) Dexter's Laboratory]. In that show, DeeDee in her alter ego as Diva Dynamite has only appeared in this form since the episode "Star Spangled Sidekicks." Diva Dynamite is the mighty and legendary sister of Dexter, and best friend of Bubbles. She is the protector and hero of Dela-Wheres-Ville. DeeDee so cute. She was always very annoying and constantly breaks into Dexter's secret lab and destroys everything in there. Also, in this crossover, she is still portrayed as an annoying person who still breaks into Dexter's lab, but she also is portrayed as a cute character who should represent love - just kissing and hugging. She always loves to spend time hanging around with Bubbles and be best friends of all time. They always love to sisterly hug each other and always love to fly through the skies as superheroes. Appearance DeeDee is an 11-year old little girl (her birthday is February 21, 1998). She is two to three times taller than Dexter and has peculiar body proportions; a minuscule torso with a large head and gangly limbs, similar to a ballerina's. To complete the ballet look, she wears a rose/brink pink colored small tutu, white pantyhose and pink ballet pumps, which usually create a "squishy" noise while walking. She has a similar personality and hair color to her father and also her friend Bubbles. For sleeping she wears a pink nightgown, and she wears her hair down. For swimming she wears a pink one-piece swimsuit and a pink swimming cap with the initial 'D' on the front. She has fair skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair in pigtails. In this crossover, DeeDee became a superhero in her pink supersuit, and now known as "Super Diva Dynamite" throughout the crossover series. DeeDee's design still remained the same as it always was, but here, she is now a superhuman wearing her supersuit for the entire time throughout the crossover. Diva Dynamite wears a pink supersuit, wears a pink mask, wears white "D-shaped" earrings, wears yellow gloves and boots, wears a white cape, and also now wears white undergarments on the outside (originally in Dexter's Lab she wore no underwear on the outside, which was the only difference). Voice Originally in the 1st and 3rd seasons of Dexter's Lab, DeeDee was voiced by Allison Moore with a slightly deeper teenaged voice. In seasons 2 and 4, DeeDee was voiced by Kat Cressida with a slightly higher-pitched voice but still sounds like a teenager, in which she actually sounds sort of like Emily Elizabeth from Clifford the Big Red Dog, or Zoe from Sesame Street. Dani Bowman's DeeDee sounded completely different here. DeeDee shares the same voice as Bubbles the Powerpuff girl, who inherits a very high pitched voice along with her ditzy attitude. Like Bubbles, DeeDee should also be portrayed with a very high-pitched squeaky voice that sounds just like Bubbles, but slightly altered from Bubbles voice; Therefore, DeeDee, unlike Bubbles, should have a slightly higher-pitched voice than Bubbles, with an extremely high-pitched squeaky little girl voice, with a slight raspy quality to it. Also, DeeDee's new scream should sound the same as Bubbles' high-pitched scream, only it's an extremely higher-pitched scream, in typical fashion to a haunted shriek. Superhero Abilities Diva Dynamite basically shares the same abilities as Bubbles, except that she could shake the ground with her feet when walking. Here are here superhero powers as follows: *Super Earthshaking Footstep: This ability allows Diva to shake the earth with her thunderous footsteps when she walks, due to her abnormally being the strongest superhero girl out of every other superhero girl anyone has ever seen. Because of this, she would be nicknamed "Earth-shaker' like the Ocean god Poseidon. *Flight *Electric forces *Laser beams *Superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina *Supersonic Scream: Like Bubbles, Diva can also unearth a supersonic scream, able to shatter glass and also defeat her opponents. She and Bubbles perform the best scream out of all the other girls in the crossover. *Understanding and speaking of animal languages *Understanding and speaking of Spanish *X-ray vision Originally in Dexter's Lab, ''DeeDee (lacking Dexter's skills in technology and science) has shown to posses a powerful imagination that can even bring imaginary creatures to life, and she can even travel to the imaginary world of Koosland and interact with imaginary creatures such as the Koosalagoopagoop. In seasons 3 and 4, she is also made the creator of Koosland. DeeDee has also displayed the unusual ability to see into the future as revealed in "Chubby Cheese" and communicate with certain animals. Trivia *In this crossover, DeeDee shares the same voice as Bubbles. This makes both Bubbles and DeeDee very cute and squeaky. *Dani Bowman, who voiced Inku and Jera in Airburst: The Soda of Doom, voiced DeeDee here. Tara Strong could not be used for DeeDee's voice due to copyright issues. *In this crossover, Diva Dynamite's catchphrase is "Crimefighting, here I come!" instead of her usual catchphrase which was "Oooooooo! What does this button do?" *DeeDee's personality was slightly different from ''Dexter's Lab. However, Diva Dynamite was way too serious in this crossover since DeeDee's a dumb character. *In scenes where the kids are at the swimming pool or the beach, we see DeeDee without her Diva Dynamite costume. *Diva Dynamite was transformed into a superhuman and became a Powerpuff Girl in this crossover. *Diva Dynamite became a titan and now has an ability that allows her to shake the earth with her thunderous footsteps when she walks, due to her abnormally being the strongest superhero girl out of every other superhero girl anyone has ever seen. *The reason why I wanted Diva Dynamite to shake the earth when she walks may be payback for Dexter shaking the earth when he's coming downstairs, Dexter's Dad shaking the earth when stomping away to his bedroom, Gary stomping (and shaking the earth) behind Dexter when he's at his locker, and Mandark stomping the earth with his feet from some Dexter's Lab episodes. Those episodes were "Trick or Treehouse," "The Muffin King," "Accent You Hate," and "Dexter and Computress Get Mandark." *Diva Dynamite now wears white underwear on the outside of her supersuit. *Diva Dynamite and Mandark hugged and kissed each other several times in every episode of this crossover. *DeeDee, Bubbles, and Buttercup all became best friends as a superhero trio called The DeeDeepuff Girls ''(consisting of Diva Dynamite, Super Bubbles, and Super Buttercup). They also, as of this crossover, are now rarely seen wearing their normal dresses and now wearing their supersuits throughout the entire time. *The second time Bubbles and DeeDee became best friends. The first was in Cartoon Network's ''Super Smash-Up! comics. *With the exceptions of the swimming pool and beach scenes, DeeDee is never seen without her Diva Dynamite costume. Quotes *"Ooooooo! What does this button do?" - In Dexter's Lab *"Crimefighting, here I come!" - In this crossover Category:Characters